PEANUTS HIGH: Season 1 Episode 1-The Big Game
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Peppermint Patty, Franklin and Violet compete for the title of 'Most Athletic Teenager'; Marcie, Frieda and Heather take up cheerleading and Sally stresses over homework.


_**PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**SEASON 1, EPISODE 1**_

_**THE BIG GAME**_

* * *

_Peanuts High_

_A brand new year_

_Full o'_

_Happiness and cheer_

_Peanuts High_

_Come on_

_Charles Brown_

_The bell just rang_

_So don't slow down_

_More surprises_

_Lots of fun_

_When you're with the gang_

_It's never dull_

_Dogs and birdies_

_Lots of joy_

_The perfect time_

_For every girl_

_And boy_

_Peanuts High!_

* * *

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Hey guys, you like won't believe it!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ What is it?

_**5CentsGirl:**_ There's a football game coming up.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Woo hoo!

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Big deal; my daddy's been training me 4 this moment 4 years.

_**Swanson1950:**_ Violet! Let Lucy talk!

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ Yeah, Violet.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ And I got word that Heather's one of the cheerleaders.

_**Red64:**_ It's true. Marcie and Frieda are also on the team.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Marcie? As in Marceline Rebecca Carlin?

_**Red64:**_ Yeah…why?

_**5CentsGirl:**_ No offense and all but, she's never been in cheerleading before; unlike yours truly.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Watch your words, Lucille!

* * *

Linus sighed as he unplugged Lucy's computer. "Lucy, it's bedtime." He explained before she could cuss at him.

"Linus Van Pelt, I'm two years older than you; I'll go to bed when I want!" Lucy argued.

"Lucille Hillary Van Pelt, do you know what time it is?" their mother demanded, wearing a beauty mask and hair curlers.

"Uh…11:15 pm." The fussbudget blushed in guilt. "Sorry, mom."

"I told you NOT to let her put the computer in her room." Mrs. Van Pelt advised her husband. "But did you listen to me? Nooooooooo! You said she's old enough to have a computer in her room."

Peppermint Patty was also having trouble sleeping and continued texting into the group chat.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R: **_So…where is every1?

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Sir, it's 11:17 pm…we have school tomorrow!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I know, Marcie…

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ She's right, Freckles.

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I'm still up.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Why, Charles?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I can't sleep.

_**FRANKLIN1968: **_You know what time it is, right?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I had a nightmare.

_**Red64:**_ Poor thing.

_**PJ90:**_ Awww…want me to send you a lullaby, Brownie Charles?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ Sure.

_**PJ90:**_ Alright.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ yuh77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ WTF, Marcie?

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Oh god, she's asleep at the computer again.

_**Red64:**_ I hope coach chooses me 4 the cheering squad

_**CurlGurl:**_ Of course he'll pick u, Heather.

_**PJ90:**_ Yeah, Heather. You aced the auditions.

_**Red64:**_ Thx, girls. TTYT.

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE-1950:**_ U 2.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Peace.

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ Same, Heather.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Goodnight.

_**Swanson1950:**_ Sweet dreams every1!

_**PJ90:**_ Goodnight, group chat.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Rest up, guys. We have a big day ahead of us.

* * *

The tomboy smiled as she turned her phone off and nuzzled in the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"So then I like flipped off Mr. Bill because he said I was slacking again and he said 'Miss Lucy, where'd you learn your manners'…" Lucy explained to her group of friends before meeting up with Frieda, dressed in the stupid school cheering outfit with her curly hair in pigtails and pompoms in her hands. "Oh great, like, Frieda got on the team."

"Isn't it amazing?" Frieda squealed as she and Heather practiced their cheer.

"Give me an S-P-A-R-K-Y! Gooooooooooooo Sparky!" the redhead and curly haired girls exclaimed, the former perfecting her backflip and landing on her feet.

"Where's Marcie?" Heather realized.

"She's probably gonna come burst in through those doors saying she overslept." Violet sighed, taking a puff from her cigarette. As if on cue, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty burst through the doors.

"I had to walk Richard Jr and Catherine to daycare." The latter sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Figures…" Lucy groaned.

"So Patricia, how'd you react if I were to compete against you for the title of most athletic student?" Violet pompously asked, brushing the ash from her cigarette on Peppermint Patty's nose.

"Bring it on, sister!" the tomboy exclaimed.

"Oh no." the blonde Patty sighed as a muscular hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Pattykins." Shermy smiled, exposing his braces. He would get them removed in the summer; but Patty thought he looked cute with them on. "What're you doing, babe?"

"Just talking with the buds." Patty blushed as he gave her a shoulder massage.

"Oh…hi peewees."

"FYI, Shermy, I'm taller than you." Peppermint Patty growled.

"But I'm older, idiot!" Shermy snarled.

"Idiot?" she wondered, tearing up before running out the doors, crying. On the way out the school, she crashed into Marcie.

"Sir, what the fu-" Marcie began before noticing the tears in her friend's eyes and pulling out a handkerchief from her backpack. "What happened, Sir?"

"Sh-sh-sh-Shermy called me an idiot." The athletic girl bawled, tossing herself in her friend's arms.

"And you believe him, Sir?"

"He s-sounded sincere, Marce."

"C'mon, Sir. If you want, I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thanks, Marcie; but if you do that, his girlfriend might maul you to bits."

"True…and it's never a good idea to get Patty angry, Sir. Maybe I should just slap him across the stomach."

"That's better."

* * *

Violet sighed as she threw her cigarette out the window and cracked her knuckles together. "It's time to be tough." She explained to Franklin and Peppermint Patty before the three took notice of three peppy teenage cheerleaders.

"GO TEAM!" the three cheerleaders exclaimed; Heather preformed daredevil flips and splits while Frieda and Marcie tried to avoid any contact with the redhead dance fanatic or crash into each other. The instrumental to _Mickey_ blasted through the speakers

Sally groaned in the audience; a sheet of math homework was in her lap, but she couldn't understand it one bit. "What if I have to repeat a grade? I mean, I'm glad the 6th grade classes were too full to hold me and I'm in the 7th grade; but the homework's really hard." She complained to her best friend, Eudora.

"Don't worry, Sal. It'll be fine." Eudora reassured.

"Good luck, Pepper!" Charlie Brown cheered as he held Little Chadd in his arms.

"I don't need luck, Chuck." Peppermint Patty scoffed, tying her hair in an auburn ponytail. "I just need to kick Violet's a-"

"Language, Sir! There's a five-year-old here!" Marcie responded.

"Sorry guys." The freckled teen blushed.

"Alright guys, the first sport is swimming." Coach Ruby explained as she blew her whistle. The three teens ran straight for the pool and dived in, swimming to the other side quickly. "Okay, so far we've got Reichardt, Armstrong and Grey. Next sport is throwing a perfect basket."

* * *

Frieda sighed as she saw Shermy kiss Patty's neck affectionately. "Knock it off, you two. This is a competition; not a love shack!" she bossed. "Besides, Marcie said there's a five-year-old here already. You guys can love each other AFTER the competition."

"So?" Shermy glared.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so, curls."

"Watch it, Sherman!" Marcie growled.

"Why? Are you gonna hurt me?" Shermy teased, shoving his way through the crowd and kneeling down to make eye contact with Marcie.

"No…change channels though." She responded, preparing to swing her fist.

"Uh…girls, let's not get violent here…" Coach Ruby suggested.

No mercy was shown though as Shermy got slapped across the face and winced in pain. "You little pain, you!" he scolded, standing up, holding Marcie by the collar of the cheerleader outfit as she squirmed.

"Oh good grief." Patty face palmed.

Tara chuckled to herself as Coach Ruby blew the whistle again.

* * *

A few rounds later, the results had come back. "And Sparky High's Most Athletic Student of 2019 is…" she began as Pigpen gave a drumroll from the audience. "…Patricia Everest Reichardt! In second place is Franklin George Armstrong and in third place is Violet Amethyst Grey." she announced as the crowd went wild.

"Nice game, Freckles." Franklin praised, shaking her freckled hand. Violet however huffed arrogantly as she raised her head up to the sky.

"Whatever." Violet scoffed.

"Oh come on, Violet. You did well too." Patty reassured.

* * *

That night, an annoyed Violet joined her group chat bitterly.

* * *

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I bet Freckles took steroids!

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Why would you think that?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ She beat me! No one beats Violet Amethyst Grey!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R: **_Well I beat you, Vi. AND without steroids.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I saw you take some sort of pill, Reichardt!

_**5CentsGirl:**_ You mean her allergy medicine?

_**Swanson1950:**_ ;_;

_**CurlGurl:**_ What happened?

_**Swanson1950:**_ Nothing.

_**CurlGurl:**_ B honest.

_**Sherman50:**_ Yo, what's up?

_**Swanson1950:**_ GIRLS ONLY IN THIS GROUP CHAT, SHERMY!

_**Sherman50:**_ You don't trust your babe, babe?

_**Swanson1950: **_I wanna talk with my friends; it's nothing personal, baby.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Oooh.

_**Sherman50:**_ Shut up, Lucy!

_**Sherman50:**_ You can all rot; except for you, Patty Swanson. U R my angel.

_**SnootyGrey: **_And you're nowhere near an angel, Shermy.

_**Sherman50:**_ Because u don't have a bf.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I do!

_**Swanson1950:**_ Who is it?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Not telling u yet.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ It's Pigpen, isn't it?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ FYI, Marcie, it isn't.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ :(

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Oh good grief.

_**Swanson1950:**_ It is, isn't it?

_**Potterhead1971: **_She's probably denying it.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ AM NOT!

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Violet loves Pigpen!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I agree, Marcie.

* * *

Violet sighed as she put her phone away; those girls weren't right in assuming who her boyfriend was. Sure Violet knew Marcie was the smartest girl in the group and that Peppermint Patty was her best friend just like Violet had Patty Swanson; but if Violet WAS dating Pigpen and vice versa, she would tell everyone. _"That weirdo's wrong…" _the girl with the ponytail sighed as she laid down on her back, letting sleep take over.

When morning rolled around, Violet groaned as the sunlight seeped into her eyes. "Is Patty even awake yet? Did she sleep at all last night?" she asked herself as she turned on her phone and went into the _**Girlz Only**_ group chat she was texting in last night.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Violet x Pigpen 4ever! (11:30 pm)

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Ooooh! (11:32 pm)

_**Swanson1950:**_ I think Violet loves Pigpen. (11:45 pm)

_**Red64: **_She does. (11:50 pm)

_**PJ90:**_ Agreed! (11:56 pm)

* * *

"Scroll down, scroll down!" Violet repeated to herself.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I told you, Marcie, Violet used to hate Pigpen as kids. (1 am)

_**Potterhead1971:**_ But do you notice how she flirts to him during class? (1:02 am)

_**Red64:**_ I'm going to bed. (1:05 am)

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Already? The night's still young, Red. (1:07 am)

* * *

Violet chuckled as she got out of bed and dragged herself to her walk-in wardrobe. "Hmm…I'll need something that will really scream out my personality." She told herself as she grabbed a pink crop top, blue bulky jeans, red sneakers and her baseball cap. If anything, sports-mainly baseball-meant one thing to Violet: complaining from center field.

* * *

"I told you, Marcie! Baseball's a lot of fun; but please join the football team!" Peppermint Patty argued from the bus stop as Frieda and Heather walked up towards the two.

"Hi guys." Frieda smiled happily.

"Hey." Marcie sighed.

"You two won't believe it! Marcie here doesn't think football's fun!" the freckled teen exclaimed.

"Do you blame her? Someone could get seriously hurt on the playing field." Heather pointed out, referring to the gashes and scars dotting Peppermint Patty's legs, arms and cheeks.

"Oh be quiet, Red." Huffed Peppermint Patty as she looked down at the asphalt.

"Sir? Look, I don't HATE sports; hate's a strong word. I just despise it…I mean, everyone attacking one another, all the tripping and falling, someone could get hurt…or worse…I-I don't want to lose you to a roughhousing incident, Sir. That wouldn't be anything anyone would want to see and…even if I am weird, I got that from you." Marcie sighed. "And most importantly, if you ever think I hate all sports, you can find me cheering you on during any football match."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Sir."

* * *

History class was the only class Peppermint Patty and Marcie had together, which was in a way really special. It was classes together where the two had bonded a lot; especially when Peppermint Patty would zonk out and snore up a storm. This time, it was one of those days where the tables-err-_desks_ have turned.

"Marcie? I think the teacher's calling your name." Peppermint Patty whispered to the desk behind her, knocking on it a little as a few of the kids watched in confusion.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that the weirdo?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, Spearmint something." Another kid replied.

"Marceline, pay attention. What year was the founding of the United States of America?" the history teacher-Mr. Craig-repeated himself as an anxious Peppermint Patty bit her lip, rummaging through her unorganized desk restlessly. "Patricia, what the flip are you doing?"

"Finding my history binder, Mr. Craig." Blushed the tomboy as she faced her friend's desk. _"Now, timing is everything. I can't hit her when she leans her head onto Derrick's desk or he'll yell at me and I can't hit her when she's got her head leaning over or she'll jerk awake…all I can do is one thing…"_ she reminded herself as she lifted her binder all the way.

"MARCELINE REBECCA CARLIN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mr. Craig barked as the tomboy gave a smug look. "BROOK WALTER, WAKE UP!"

"If this won't wake her up, I don't know what will." Peppermint Patty thought.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" a boy asked as he looked around the class, seemingly haven woken up from a catnap. He had freckles dotting his cheeks and arms, curly brown hair, a red and blue shirt and deep circles under his green eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"Brook, what have we said about falling asleep in class?" the teacher bossed.

"I fell asleep? Aughhhhhhh!" screamed Brook.

"Oh great, NOW Mr. Craig knows Brook has narcolepsy." A boy whispered.

"Yeah." A girl chimed in.

"Sorry Mr. Craig, I forgot to take my medicine before coming to school." Brook confessed.

"Go see the nurse NOW." Barked Mr. Craig.

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me 'Sir'!"

"Know he knows how I feel." Peppermint Patty giggled to herself before checking in with Marcie again. As the tomboy expected, she was still asleep. _"Okay, either she's really tired, Mr. Craig is way too boring or a mixture of both."_ She thought.

"Marceline? WAKE UP!"

"Oi boy."

"Patricia, do something."

"What can I do?"

"Just wake her somehow."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Right now I'd say she's the mayor of Zonk City."

"History class is not comedy class, Miss. Reichardt!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"This should be good." A boy giggled.

"Just let me scroll through my contacts list…" Patty explained before pressing a button. As expected, a phone's ringtone played; also as expected, Mr. Craig took away said ringing phone. "Well there goes Plan A."

"Patricia, do something!" Mr. Craig snapped.

"Okay, okay…sheesh." Peppermint Patty groaned. "Permission to leave class?"

"Permission granted, but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks." Patty smiled before taking off to Franklin's class and knocking on the door. "Hey ma'am, can I talk to Franklin please?"

"Sure…" the teacher skeptically answered, signaling to Franklin that someone wanted to see him.

"What's wrong?" Franklin asked as he and Peppermint Patty raced back to class.

"Franklin, the teacher wants to find talent in the school. Can you sing some sort of music for the class?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

The African-American teen sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, I'll see what I can sing."

"Anything the class likes."

"I got it!" he smiled, opening the door loudly and exclaiming "HELLO CLASSMATES!" a fair majority of the students cheered as he cleared his throat.

"Oooh. He's gonna sing." A girl swooned.

_Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_

_The little old bird woman comes_

_In her own special way to the people she calls_

_Come, buy my bags full of crumbs_

_Come feed the little birds, show them you care_

_And you'll be glad if you do_

_Their young ones are hungry_

_Their nests are so bare_

_All it takes is tuppence from you_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

_Feed the birds, that's what she cries_

_While overhead, her birds fill the skies_

_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_

_Look down as she sells her wares._

_Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_

_Each time someone shows that he cares_

_Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

_"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

_Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

"Look Franklin, when I said sing a song, I meant an upbeat one." The tomboy groaned to herself as the kids smiled.

"Very nice, Mister Armstrong, now get back to class." Mr. Craig added as Patty took her seat.

"You said 'do something', Mister Craig. Marcie? You awake?" the tomboy whispered very quietly.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Marcie wondered, lifting her head up from her desk.

"The teacher's been calling your name."

"Miss Carlin, do you have anything to tell the class?" Mr. Craig scolded.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Mr. Craig." Smiled Marcie nonetheless.

"Oh good grief…" a girl murmured.

"There's a spider on the ceiling."

"I know that!" yelled Peppermint Patty.

"Sorry, Mr. Craig…I'm just a bit tired lately."

"I noticed." Mr. Craig sighed.

"I didn't sleep well last night, Sir."

"I understand the feeling, Marcie." The tomboy whispered back.

* * *

At the Brown's house, later that day, Sally fused as she looked over her homework. "WHY'D THE 6th GRADE CLASSES OVERFILL? I'D RATHER BE IN EUDORA'S CLASS INSTEAD OF THE 7th GRADE!" she shouted, looking over at her little brother, who was distracted by Blue's Clues & You. Charlie Brown smiled as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You'll do just fine, Sally. We can help you with your homework." Charlie suggested.

"Thanks, Big Brother." Sally sighed.

"You guys, I'm trying to watch TV!" Little Chadd exclaimed from the family room.

"Sorry." Charlie and Sally blushed.

* * *

"Go team!" Heather smiled. It was Saturday and they were preparing their cheer for the big football game on Monday. "Frieda, Marcie; watch this!" she exclaimed, preforming a backflip but instead landing on the ground abruptly with a snapping sound.

"Frieda, call 911." Marcie exclaimed, running towards Heather as Frieda pulled out her cellphone. "Heather, do you hear me? It's me, Marcie."

Heather's eyes slowly opened to see her bespectacled friend looking at her in fear. "Marcie…" the redhead weakly began.

"What is it?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"WHAT?" the curly haired and bespectacled cheerleaders gasped.

* * *

_**PJ90:**_ Heather's in the hospital. I'm with her ATM.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ How'd she get hurt?

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Is she okay?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ Tell her to get well soon.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ How'd she get hurt?

_**PJ90:**_ She was cheerleading and hurt her spine. We're waiting for the X-ray.

* * *

Charlie Brown gulped as he saw Peggy Jean's text. "I hope she's okay." He told Sally.

"I agree. Tell Heather I send her my best wishes to a speedy recovery." The blonde preteen girl sighed as she saw Little Chadd chase Snoopy around the family room.

* * *

"WHAT happened to Heather?" Peppermint Patty asked, dropping her Gameboy.

"She hurt her back on the field." Marcie repeated for the hundredth time.

"Can she walk?"

"I hope so. Peggy Jean said she'd text when she got the X-ray results back."

* * *

Frieda trembled as she paced around the hospital room anxiously. "I guess you're here to see Ms. Wold." The nurse realized. "Room 309."

"Thank you." Frieda smiled worriedly as she ran to Heather's room, where she was greeted by Peggy Jean and a sleeping Heather. All everyone could do was wait for the X-ray results.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_**(PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 1: **_

_**Fan Series by: Amy B-K**_

_**(LivingOnLaughs)**_

_**PEANUTS Characters: © Charles M Schulz and his family**_

_**Brook Walter Chadd Brown and the PEANUTS HIGH theme song: © LivingOnLaughs **_

_**Mickey (instrumental): © Universal Music Publishing Group**_

_**Feed the Birds: © Walt Disney Music Company)**_


End file.
